Small Town Horror
by Thomas Orion
Summary: A Gunnery Sergeant turns up dead in the small town of Forks, Washington. The NCIS team is called out to investigate. Unfortunately after finding the remains mauled by some sort of wild dog the NCIS team is about to uncover more than they bargained for...
1. Prologue

Small Town Horror NCIS Twilight Crossover

Plot: A Gunnery Sergeant turns up dead in the small town of Forks, Washington. The NCIS team is called out to investigate. Unfortunately after finding the remains mauled by some sort of wild dog Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs are about to uncover more than they expected.

~DISCLAIMER~

**I do not own NCIS or the Twilight series. All of this that I own is the plot, and some new characters.**

Prologue:

It was a typical Wednesday in Forks. Above was a seemingly endless cover of clouds, with short rain showers every fifteen minutes or so. Bella Swan's rusted truck strained its way on the winding road to Fork's high school. Annoyingly she had to pull to the side of the road as a line of four police cruisers passed with their siren's blaring. Bella thought to herself "Hmm it must be serious to call out the whole fleet, the last time that happened it was when those animal attacks started the year I moved to Forks." Bella continued down the road with thoughts of vampires and werewolves, and the love of her life Edward Cullen. As Bella pulled in to the parking lot she scanned the lot for the silver Volvo with no avail. "Wow this really must be serious" Bella said under her breath as she proceeded to class.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Meanwhile Detective James Ross pulls into the woods leading the 3 police cruisers behind him. He picked up the radio and spoke *CLICK* "This is Detective Ross I confirm I have a visual on the victim......" There was silence on the radio *CLICK* "Morris you can leave the body bag there's not enough left to put in." The Officers congregated around the crime scene. One of the officers found a wallet in what was left of the pants. While another left to put up the police tape. "Detective I think you should see this." The Officer said holding the wallet. Officer Ross looked inside. The ID card said 'Gunnery Sergeant Thomas Finch United States Marine Corps.' The detective pulled out his cell phone. "Hello, this is detective James Ross I would like to speak to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."


	2. Chapter 1

**~DISCLAIMER~ I do not own NCIS or the Twilight series.**

**I know it is pretty fluffy but I am a bit new to this. Enjoy,**

Chapter 1 Animal Attack

……Tony was sitting at his desk it the bullpen tossing his cell phone from hand to hand expecting his newest "romantic" exploit to call any moment and ask how the "highest ranking agent in the building" as he told Jessica last night. This short fantasy including a scene from "Gone with the Wind" came to an end when a sharp blow to the back of his head brought him back to earth. "Hey! You planning on playing with that thing all day or are you gonna get to work?" Tony opened his mouth to speak but Gibbs interjected "Rhetorical question Dinozzo." After a second of logging into his NCIS email account his phone buzzed on the table. "Can I play with it now boss?" Gibbs gave him a nod and Tony answered his phone. It was Jessica. After a minute if talking he shut the phone. Tony mustered up the courage to speak. "Uh were you gonna tell me something boss?" At this moment McGee and Ziva exited the elevator in heated discussion. "Abby was supposed to come over to my house so we could have a nice dinner." Tim said. "Well I invited her first so she came to my house" Tim was really fired up at this. "Ziva I invi-. " Gibbs interrupted the two. "If either one of you talks about dinner plans again so help me God…" "Yeah you heard the boss McChatty" Gibbs gave Tony another smack upside the head. "Sorry boss". Gibbs strode over to his desk where his phone was ringing. He hung up and started walking toward the elevator. "We got a dead Marine in Forks, Washington." Tony walked over to the large screen and attempted to pull up Forks, Washington DC. "Boss there is no Forks here in Washington" Tony said in confusion. Gibbs grabbed the remote from his hand. "That's because it is on the other side of the Country"……


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I know I have not posted in the longest time but I honestly was stricken with the real life horror of WRITERS BLOCK *Dun Dun Duuun* Thank you all for the kind words that thankfully broke the block. Once again pretty fluffy but enjoy. Without further ado here is the second chapter of Small Town Horror. **

**~DISCLAIMER~**

**I do not own NCIS or the Twilight saga only the plot and some new characters. **

Chapter 2:

Long Flight

...It was a bright Thursday morning a few wispy clouds in the sky. A navy blue sedan sped toward the airport. "Ziva what's your hurry?" McGee managed to ask his face was an awful mix of yellow and green. Ziva had grown accustom to the rest of the team's comments on her driving even Gibbs turned pale when Ziva nearly flattened some pedestrians. She had asked whey they were all running around in the street and Tony attempted to explain the concept of a parade to her. None the less Ziva had reconciled a plan in her head. "Why McGee, did you say to hurry fine with me". Ziva slammed down on the gas and McGee was thrown back into his seat. "Nice going Probie, you never provoke an angry animal it never turns out well". Tony said with his arms crossed tight to brace for any accidents that may occur while Ziva drove. The sedan screeched to a halt at the airport entrance. Ziva turned smiling her eyes on McGee's colorful face. "My, my McGee you look like you've seen toast" Ziva said with a glint in her eye. Tony untangled himself from his twisted seatbelt. "Ghost Ziva the term is you look like you've seen a ghost" Tony stated thru gritted teeth. "Same difference" she replied. Tony, McGee, Ziva entered the airport. They almost missed the flight because TSA had never heard of NCIS and arrested them for carrying weapons. After that was sorted they were 48 minutes late for the flight thankfully however the plane had been delayed. The team boarded the aircraft just in time. The team parted ways to their seats. Tony found the mini bar in each seat. McGee put on his eye covers and slept. Ziva opened her favorite copy of NRA magazine and admired the new high powered sniper rifle. They would continue their favored activities for the rest of the 4 and ½ hour flight.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rolling Thunder

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry it took so long but I am so swamped with work. Thank you all for your words of wisdom and for pulling me through. I know the chapters are short but all the short ones are going to add up to one BIG ending. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Guys I own the plot not NCIS Twilight or any of their characters. **

The small Jet-stream touched down on the runway. This runway was covered in slick rain that had been falling for more than 4 hours on the small town of Forks Washington. Ziva and McGee rose from their seats and stretched. Tony however did not get up. McGee walked to his seat cautiously although he worried for his friend's life. "He was drinking a lot on the flight" Ziva said eyeing her sleeping coworker. "Maybe he is really dangled over?" She wondered aloud. Suddenly Tony's arms shot out knocking McGee backward onto the floor. He got up from his seat and stretched. "Awwwwwwwww... What time is it McGoober?" McGee pulled himself up and looked at his watch. "Well Tony according to D.C. time it is 23:45 but I suppose now it is about 18:43."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tony's eyes snapped open. He remembered Gibbs had said something about 21:00 but the haze of his hangover made his memory blurry. After a full 2 minutes of looking like a total moron a look of fear appeared on his face. "McGee, Ziva out of the plane now!" Tony was pale and he checked his cell for messages. Ziva grabbed her pack and looked at Tony. "What's the rush why do we have to go now?" Tony spun around and stared at her. "Gibbs told us to meet him at the Hotel at 21:00 the Hotel is on the other side of town." "I will drive" Ziva volunteered. Tony and Tim both muttered to themselves "That's what I was afraid of."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The dark 4 door Cadillac sped down the road once again trying to get to its destination. However Ziva managed to keep from Hydroplaning Tony and McGee will never know...


End file.
